


Mulder and Skully try Yoga

by wow30



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder - Freeform, One of them loves it, Scully - Freeform, UFOs, Yoga, mulder wears tights, not so much, the other...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow30/pseuds/wow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire thing was Scully’s idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulder and Skully try Yoga

The entire thing was Scully’s idea.

Mulder was sitting in his office, reading through the X-files again as he slowly lowered his head closer and closer to the desk. Scully knocked on the door twice before entering the room, causing Mulder to lift his head so fast that he hit it on the table lamp. He caught the lamp before it completely tipped over, and leaned back in his chair in an attempt to convince Scully that he wasn’t a complete mess.Scully looked at him as if he just fell off a fence while he was bragging about how good he was at climbing it.  
He knew that because he has done that before.

“Mulder, what are you doing?” Scully groaned, making sure to give Mulder her best you’re a fucking idiot face.  
“Just… practicing my… reaction skills.” Mulder responded, looking into the hallway behind her, “It’s very important for FBI agents Scully.”  
Scully stared at him for a few seconds before faking a smile, “I’m sure it is Mulder, but I was hoping you could look at this instead of practicing your-”  
“Important reaction skills.”  
“Right.” Scully said, placing the piece of paper in front of Mulder and watched as he closely examined it. She could tell he assumed it was some sort of case when she first place it down, but he quickly looked up at her with intrigue.

“Yoga?” Mulder asked, occasionally looking away from Scully and back down at the picture of some lady balancing on one leg.   
“Yes, Mulder, yoga.”  
“But... why?”  
“The bureau is requiring a large group activity to build ‘partner relationships,’ and the only way I was able to get us out of it was agreeing to do this.” Scully explained, gesturing to the paper in Mulder’s hand.  
“Did it ever occur to you I wanted to participate in this “large group activity’ Scully?”  
“C’mon Mulder, it’ll be fun.”  
Mulder sighed, looking back at the paper in his hand, “Okay Scully, If you say so.” Mulder said, setting the paper down on his desk. He had some shopping to do.

Scully entered the gym, looking around the lobby before her eyes landed on Mulder. He was sitting in one of the seats attached to the floor, his leg stopping the black yoga mat next to him from falling over. He was wearing an old white shirt and… leggings? Scully walked over to where he was sitting, taking a moment to look at her own leggings and tank top that she was wearing.  
“Mulder?” Scully began, now standing in front of him, “What are you wearing?”  
Mulder looked up a Scully, smiling as if he had solved a case. “Hello Scully, nice to see you too.”  
“Mulder.” She groaned.  
“Its men’s legging Scully.” Mulder claimed, standing up and looking into Scully’s questioning eyes, “They’re a real thing.”  
Scully didn’t bother to argue and instead just followed Mulder to the front desk.  
“Fox Mulder and Dana Scully,” He said to the women at the counter, “We’re here for the 8 am yoga class.”  
The woman found their names of the list, got their identification, and let them into the class. The room was large, yet most of the space was already filled with people. Scully found them a spot at the back of the room, and she rolled out her red mat on the floor before sitting on it. Mulder quickly place his mat next to hers, sitting down and giving her a smile as the instructor came to the front of the class.  
Scully tried to follow the postures as well as she could, yet she realized quickly that she was far less flexible than she thought. She had slipped four times, fallen over twice, and yelped in pain more times than she could count. Mulder, however, was doing extremely well. He was perfectly balanced and way more flexible than she expected.

And oh my god those leggings were so tight.

By the time the 90 minutes were up, Scully left covered with sweat, her hair extremely messy, and way too many impure thoughts of Mulder than she ever expected she would have.  
“We should do this again Scully.” Mulder said, holding open the door so she could leave the building.  
“Do what?”  
“This, you know, yoga.”  
Scully stopped instantly, remembering the horrors the horrors she had experienced just minutes ago. Then she looked over at Mulder, his eyes, his mouth, his legs.

And then Scully said something she didn't think she would say.

“Sure Mulder,” She said, looking up at his face, “It's better than chasing UFOs.”


End file.
